Furenzu
by NorikoInLove
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la amistad se convierte en algo más?, ¿Somos capaces de aceptarlo, o arruinamos todo?...R&A...
1. Capitulo 1 Mi…¿amigo¿

_Se me hace ridículo escribir esto, ya todos lo saben pero aquí va "Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen T.T, sino a la gran Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer este fanfiction, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión"._

Nota: La historia esta escrita en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Akane. Los pensamientos de Akane, las acciones y la narración esta escrita con _cursiva. _Bueno aquí va el primer capítulo.

_Capítulo 1:_

_Mi…..¿amigo?_

_Que extraño por que habrá tanto barullo, será mejor que valla a mirar_- vamos P-chan parece que esta pasando algo afuera- _me dirijo al patio con P-chan, me siento en la banca de la terraza que da justo a la casa de enfrente_- Sugoi, mira que camión, es enorme. Se están mudando en la casa de enfrente- _mi rostro demuestra mi felicidad y no puedo reprimir que una gran sonrisa adorne mi cara, comienzo a acariciar a mi lindo hámster, luego de un rato lo meto en el bolsillo delantero de mi jardinera_- por fin se va a ir esa amargada vieja chismosa no P-chan- _miro en dirección al camión para toparme con unos ojos azules que me miran como si fuese un pedazo de carne, y el dueño de estos un hambriento zorro, desvié la mirada rápidamente, otro pervertido más en mi vida, suspiro con desgano_- que emoción- _digo con mi típico tono sarcástico- dirijo mi vista nuevamente para encontrarme que aquel chico de más o menos de mi edad sigue mirando enseguida veo a todas mis 'amigas' 'colgándose' del nuevo chico y bombardeándolo con preguntas. ¿Qué preguntas?, las típicas: ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Tienes novia? y cosas por el estilo_- típico, llega un nuevo estúpido y todas están tras de el por lo menos un año, así cada una tiene su amorío con el baka. No se que le encuentran a eso no P-chan, es tan idiota, todos los chicos son unos insensibles, IDIOTAS, MAL EDUCADOS, DESCONSIDERADOS, PERVERTIDOS-_casi sin darme cuenta termine la oración gritando_- Ups. Se me paso la mano- _vuelvo a reír al arme cuenta de que Nabiki tiene razón, soy muy temperamental por decirlo suave. Miro de nuevo hacia arriba ¿Qué aquel chico no va a dejar de mirarme? Desvía su mirada por algo que le dijo Shampoo, esa amazona ya saco sus garras. No le basta haber andado con más de la mitad de los chicos del Furinkan, ya le puso el ojo al nuevo. No se por que pero me molesta la idea de que ese chico y la sanguijuela de Shampoo tengan algo. Mejor me voy._

-Akane- _Shimata__, me vio, voy a 'tener' que acompañarlas._

-No vas a saludar al nuevo- _esa es Ukyo mirándolo detalladamente_- no crees que es lindo, míralo tiene los ojos azules. Tenemos planeado llevarlo al centro comercial.

-La verdad es que estoy ocupada, iba a darle de comer a P-chan, ha estado todo el día fuera de su jaula.

-Vamos que por saludarlo tu hámster no se va a morir- _estúpida Ukyo. Voy a tener que hacer de buena vecina y saludarlo._

-OK. OK. Me llamo Akane tengo quince años, vivo en la casa de enfrente si llegases a necesitar algo pues pideles a ellas, por que por lo que veo ya las tienes baboseando por ti- _dije todo esto con el tono más frío que pude encontrar y con una sonrisa falsa. Ja, eso machito entérate que no soy como ellas y que tu jueguito con migo no va a funcionar. _

- ehe? O.o¿….yo…..yo…soy Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Por lo que veo tus amigas no me mintieron.

-¿En que?- _esas arpías, quizás que le dijeron de mi. Mi aura de combate comienza a hacerse presente. Él solamente sube sus manos y las pone despreocupadamente en la parte baja de su cabeza. Luego de un momento me contesta._

-Oh, nada importante, solo que eres un marimacho- _Tuve que contener el impulso de golpearlo, después de todo era nuevo, y no quería que pensara que tenia la razón. Me di la vuelta y entre a mi casa._

-Creo que tal vez fui muy molesto. Será mejor que me disculpe.

-¿A qué hora pasamos por ti Ranma?

-No podré ir con ustedes, lo siento chicas pero tengo que ordenar mis cosas en la nueva habitación

_Estuve apoyada en el portón de la casa desde que deje aquella 'agradable' escena, para así escuchar que más decían. Por un momento me agrado la idea de que él se disculpara con migo, y al mismo tiempo me invadió la furia al saber que mis supuestas amigas estuvieran hablando así de mí, quizás cuanto tiempo que hacen eso. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la vista se me nublo. PERO SOLO POR UN MOMENTO, no soy ninguna llorona._

-Ingratas- _susurro. Y las lágrimas que guardaba recorrieron mi cara hasta aventurarse al suelo. Aquel muchacho asoma la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta_

-Yo….venia a disculparme por lo que dije hace un momento. Se que no fue grato para ti escuchar eso, y menos de un desconocido- _todo ese rato estuvo jugando con sus dedos, la cabeza inclinada y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Debo admitir que se veía kawaii. O.O. Diablos, como puedo siquiera pensar eso, debo estar loca por pensarlo. Levanta la vista de sus dedos y se enfoca en mi cara_- Ah, Shimata. Disculpa, no quería que lloraras, lo siento- _se fue acercando a mi de a poco, casi con miedo, tomo mis mejillas con sus manos oo, eran suaves, firmes, ó a secar mis lagrimas con ellas. Mi orgullo pudo más, que la deliciosa sensación._

-Suéltame, no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo_- le grité, al tiempo que sacaba rudamente sus manos de mi cara_- Idiota no lloro por eso. No me importa lo que un chico opine de mi, ya te lo dije: NO SOY COMO ELLAS.

-Si no lloras por eso entonces ¿por qué?

-¿Quién te crees para interrogarme?- _lo mire a los ojos y pude darme cuenta que él si estaba preocupado por lo que me pasaba_- Bien, te voy a decir- _tome un largo respiro, siempre se me ha hecho difícil confesarme_- Estaba llorando por que las que siempre he considerado mis amigas son unas hipócritas. La primera oportunidad que tienen para apuñalarme lo hacen, y lo peor es que lo hacen a espaldas mías. Pero no me puedo alejar de ellas, son las únicas que están conmigo, nadie se acerca a mi y si yo me acerco ellos se alejan, excepto por los pervertidos del Furinkan que solo quieren forzarme a salir con ellos. Y eso me duele, me duele aquí- _susurre entrecortadamente con la mano en mi pecho, ya sin poder contener las lagrimas. Siento unos brazos que me rodean, no puedo hacer más que dejar mi cabeza en su pecho y seguir llorando. Cuando la tristeza se fue disipando me di cuenta que estábamos abrazándonos, no tan juntos por que podíamos aplastar a P-chan, pero abrazados. Si mi abuela Colonge me veía tendría muchos problemas. Antes de que me pudiera soltar lo escuche susurrar en mi oído._

-Deberías sonreír más seguido…. Te ves hermosa, estoy seguro que si te vieran sonreír quedarían prendados de ti- _como ya había conseguido liberarme un poco del abrazo note que su cara estaba sonrojada al igual que la mía. No dijimos nada solo nos quedamos ahí. Diablos que me pasa, debo recordar que él es un hombre y yo odio a los hombres. Mientras me recriminaba esto me soltó._

-Que bueno que estés mejor ahora…..mmmm, tengo que ir a ordenar mi cuarto mejor me voy- _y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta._

-Gracias- _fue apenas un murmullo que se dio naturalmente y que no esperaba respuesta._

-Cuando quieras, si necesitas a alguien ahí estaré- _fue su respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, en un tono apenas audible, era casi como si el viento lo hubiera traído directamente a mi oído para que nadie más lo escuchase. No pude evitar el reír feliz, la sonrisa no se borro hasta sentir los 'pequeños' dientes de mi hámster mordisquear mi ropa, rayos lo había olvidado tenía que darle de comer_

-----------------------

_Al día siguiente las chicas cumplieron la promesa de llevar a Ranma al centro comercial, y como siempre tuve que ir con ellas. Shampoo se compro un traje chino rosa, obvio; Ukyo compro dos espátulas y un broche para el cabello; Ranma se compro unas bonitas __muñequeras__ negras con un dragón estampado a lo largo de ellas, el baka tiene buen gusto; yo compre una nueva rueda para P-chan y un hermoso vestido blanco, tiene una cinta celeste en la cintura para ajustarlo, había también un lindo sombrero por __500 yenes pero no me alcanzaba el dinero. Ahora estamos solo él y yo, las chicas están comprando algo para comer, se fueron hace 5 minutos y desde entonces ninguno de los dos ha dicho ninguna palabra. El silencio me esta hartando, lo mejor será que diga algo._

-eh….me gustaron tus muñequeras- _dije de repente sin mirarlo._

-¿T-Te gustaron?- _me miro por primera vez en el día._

-Si, están muy bonitas ¿Por qué las compraste?- _esta vez lo mire_

-Practico artes marciales y me hacían falta unas muñequeras, mi hermano destrozó las otras durante una práctica- _el también me miro_

-¿Practicas artes marciales?- _le pregunte casi incrédulamente, afirmo con la cabeza_- genial mi abuelo tiene un dojo en casa, todo lo que se lo aprendí ahí y de él. Si eres aficionado debes conocer al gran maestro Happosai-

-Claro que lo conozco. Espero llegar a ser como él algún día.

-Él es mi abuelo. Si quieres luego puedes ir a mi casa-

-¿Happosai es tu abuelo?- _Es un baka, que no lo acabo de decir. Lo mejor será no comenzar una pelea._

-Sip, es mi abuelo. He entrenado con él desde los cuatro años.

-¿Tú también entrenas?-

-¿Siempre vas a preguntar lo mismo que digo? Si lo digo es por que así es.

-Siempre estas a la defensiva es por eso que nadie se te acerca. ¿Y por qué entrenas?

-Si que eres curioso. De pequeña entrenaba por que me gustaba, admiro a mí abuelo. Ahora también lo hago por eso pero debo sumarle lo del desafío de Kuno

-¿Desafío de Kuno?

-¿Vas a seguir repitiendo lo mismo? ¬¬- _recordé que Ranma no me conocía, por lo tanto no sabía lo del desafío_- Kuno les dijo a todos los chicos del Furinkan que si alguno me vencía en combate yo tendría una cita con el, desde entonces todas las mañanas tengo que luchar con todos ellos. No quiero salir con ninguno, por eso detesto a los hombres, son unos superficiales y pervertidos.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte, podríamos entrenar juntos. Además sería genial si pudiera entrenar con tu abuelo, aprendería mucho de él- _en ese momento las muchachas llegaron. Estaban enfadadas, seguramente creyeron que les había robado su conquista dada la familiaridad e intimidad que se formo entre nosotros. Más estúpidas no pueden ser, solo estábamos hablando._

-¿Shampoo y Ukyo interrumpir algo Akane?- _La ferocidad con lo que fueron dichas las palabras de Shampoo nos sorprendieron a todos._

-Eres estúpida ¿Sabías?- _el ambiente se tenso aún más, gracias a Ukyo todo se arreglo._

-Akane no bromees con eso, no por que Shampoo no sepa hablar bien es estúpida. Solo es un poco retrasada- _dijo burlonamente Ukyo para despúes reír exageradamente. Tuve que dar por terminada la pelea, gire el rostro enfadada. Al parecer Ranma lo noto, sentí que me estaba mirando, lo miré yo también y note que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aguantar la risa, en cuanto lo mire estallo en una carcajada tan contagiante que me encontré a mi misma haciéndolo cuando paramos de reír ambos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos y tanto Shampoo como Ukyo nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos. _

_Poco a poco esa complicidad entre ambos fue creciendo, él comenzó a entrenar con mi abuelo, luego de un tiempo estuve capacitada para entrenar con ellos también. Ranma se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y confidente, comenzó a luchar a mi lado contra los pervertidos del Furinkan quienes desistieron del duelo entablado por Kuno, todos desistieron excepto Kuno, aún tengo, corrección, TENEMOS que luchar con él. Casi sin darme cuenta Ranma se me metió debajo de la piel, me ha ido enamorando con sus gestos, acciones, reacciones. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tal vez lo veo con otros ojos, ya no es solo Ranma-mi-amigo, es Ranma-el-joven-al-que-amo. A un año de conocerlo puedo afirmar eso, y puedo atestiguar alegremente que los intentos de Shampoo y Ukyo por conquistarlo han sido en vano. Mi baka es muy tímido, me contó que entreno por diez años con su padre viajando por distintos lugares del mundo, después de eso sus padres se reencontraron y re-enamoraron, el entrenamiento termino debido a que su madre quedo embarazada; por su entrenamiento Ranma nunca tuvo contacto con las chicas lo que se le hace difícil interactuar con ellas._

-----------------------

_Era día viernes, estábamos celebrando el aniversario de la llegada de Ranma en la casa de Shampoo. A Ukyo se le ocurrió la 'brillante' idea de jugar "Verdad o Desafío"._

-Como es la casa de Shampoo que sea ella la primera. Shampoo Verdad o Desafío.

-Desafío- _Ukyo__ estuvo pensando el reto a hacer hasta que uno de los amigos de Ranma dijo:_

-Que bese a Ranma- _escuche muchos gritos de apoyo a esa idea, fundamentalmente de hombres, otros de desagrado proveniente de mujeres. Sin que ni siquiera se hubiera aprobado la idea Shampoo beso a Ranma. ¿La reacción de él? Ninguna, no se movió, se quedo tieso. ¿Mi reacción? Apretar los puños y tratar de contener la ira que cada vez iba en aumento, creo que Ranma noto mi aura de combate brotar por que rápidamente empujo a Shampoo. No pude soportar su mirada, así que me fui de la habitación. Subí a la alcoba de Ukyo en el segundo piso y deje que mis sentimientos emergieran._

-¿Qué te paso?- _Kami__, que susto me dio, no lo sentí entrar._

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-Algo te tiene que haber pasado, saliste pálida del salón y te encuentro aquí arriba con los ojos húmedos y tiritando- _él estaba arrodillado en el suelo enfrente de mí mientras que yo estaba sentada en la cama de Ukyo._

-De verdad no me pasa nada. Creo que tome mucho sake y me hizo mal- _mentí, no quería que supiera que me estaba muriendo de celos por dentro._

-No se si creerte ¬¬- _hizo una pausa, se levanto y tomo mis manos_- bajemos, la fiesta esta entretenida- _como me tenia las manos tomadas se le hizo fácil levantarme, yo lo seguí, caminaba casi sin caminar, no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, a excepción de mi herido corazón_- Me asqueo el beso, Shampoo debería darse cuenta que no me gusta, se lo he dicho en todos los tonos existentes- _no sabía si sentirme aliviada o asustada por lo dicho. No alcanzo a ocultarle nada, se dio cuenta que estaba así por el beso y no por el sake._

-¿En serio no te gusto?- _se giro y enfrento mi mirada_- Shampoo es muy bonita, cualquier chico haría lo que fuera por besarla-

-Deberías tener más que claro que yo no soy como cualquier chico. No me gusto el beso, ya te lo dije, me repugno, ni siquiera lo correspondí- _no sabía que responder a eso, así que me deje llevar. Sin darme cuenta nos encontrábamos abajo, aún tomados de la mano, ni él ni yo hicimos nada por romper esa unión._

-Que bueno que volviste Ranma, la fiesta es en tu nombre, no deberías irte de nuevo. Es más, el próximo serás tú Verdad o Desafío- _le pregunto Ukyo_

-Verdad- _le respondió seguro Ranma._

-Mmm?.... ¡Ya se! ¿Quién te gusta?- _lo mire a la cara, su linda cara cubierta ahora por un tierno rosa._

-Mejor desafío- _debatió algo tímido._

-Cobarde- _susurro Ukyo sin que él la escuchase_- Entonces …..mmmm….. Besa durante tres minutos a….- _miro por todo el salón hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos. No, no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea así, pero pensándolo bien no quiero que bese a nadie más que no sea yo_- besa a Akane- _su cara se torno mucho mas roja que antes. Como si se tratase de un robot su cara se giro hacia la mía mecánicamente. _

-Tal vez a Akane le moleste- _le dijo a Ukyo, pero sus ojos no dejaron mi rostro. Solté el agarre de nuestras manos y le susurre en el oído:_

-Si no me besas a mi tendrás que hacerlo con cualquier otra chica- _lo mire a los ojos tratando de animarlo y a la vez haciéndole saber que no me iba a negar._

-Bien, voy a besar a Akane- _puso sus manos en mis mejillas y se me acerco lentamente, la fiesta había pasado a segundo plano para mi, solo existíamos nosotros dos, las caricias que nuestros alientos tenían me dejaron embriagada, no sabia que se podía sentir así, poco antes que nuestros labios se rozasen me pidió en un susurro_-Cierra tus ojos- _él tenia los suyos abiertos una rendija, para ver mis labios. Hice lo que me pidió, fue una verdadera tortura los siguientes diez segundos, sus labios aún no acariciaban los míos y ya me estaba desesperando, hasta que lo sentí, sus suaves labios tocaban los míos, inexperta pero deliciosamente comenzó a moverlos acariciando los míos. Al igual que él era la primera vez que basaba, no sabía que hacer y sin saber como moví mis labios al igual que los suyos, lentamente, entreabriéndolos un poco. Ambos tiritábamos, salte al sentir la punta de su lengua en mis labios, tratando de abrirlos más, hecha su hazaña exploró dentro de mi boca, abrí mis ojos sorprendida, los suyos estaban cerrados, podría asegurar que estaba inconsciente de lo que pasaba alrededor. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Ranma seguía explorándome, me pregunte como seria su boca, que sabor tendría, me aventure e introduje mi lengua en su boca, lo escuche suspirar, creo que también escuche algunas risas lejanas, llevábamos un rato explorándonos mutuamente, de vez en cuando nuestras lenguas se acariciaban entre si. Ranma suspiraba de vez en cuando, al igual que yo, nunca me había sentido así, sentía fuegos artificiales en mi cabeza y me vino un mareo, era extraño pero delicioso podría estar así por siempre…. Escuchaba algunas voces de fondo, se escuchaba extraño, así como cuando tus oídos se tapan. _

-Chicos…. Hey chicos. Ya, ya pasaron los tres minutos- _no quería prestar atención, sin embargo Ukyo nos separo toscamente_- Dije que ya, paren ¿No?, eran tres minutos y llevan casi cinco- _el tono irónico y venenoso me molesto igual o más que las risas que acompañaron al comentario. Ranma se avergonzó. _

-No te escuche- _dijo cortante, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, al llegó a la puerta de esta_ - ya cumplí el ridículo desafío, ahora déjenme en paz-_ nunca miro hacia atrás, entro a la cocina dando un fuerte portazo. También me sentí avergonzada, ahora estaba conciente del espectáculo que habíamos dado. Lo mejor era seguirlo y hablar con él. Emprendí el camino a la cocina. Durante el trayecto vi a dos de mis compañeros bufándose de nosotros, se estaban abrazando, simulaban que se besaban, y comenzaron a gemir fingidamente alternando nuestros nombres. Al ver la escena todos rieron nuevamente. Camine mucho más rápido y me uní a Ranma._

-----------------------

_No estaba en la cocina, estaba afuera, en la mecedora. Me acerque. _

-¿Qué no escucharon? Déjenme en paz, quiero estar solo- _estaba con los codos apoyados en sus muslos y la cabeza entre las manos mirando al suelo, no me mov_- ¿Quieres que te lo explique con dibujos?, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE- _dirigió su vista a mi. Al verme se sorprendi_- Disculpa no sabía que eras tú. Pensé que eran los otros.

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?

-Claro, no estoy enfadado con tigo- _tome sus manos. Las acaricio con las suyas- _estoy harto de todos ellos.

-¿No te gustó?- _creo que la tristeza se reflejo en aquella interrogante. No me atreví a mirarle, baje mi cabeza enfocando mis ojos en el suelo, el cabello suelto cubrió mi cara._

-¿A que te refieres?

-Al beso…. ¿No te gusto el beso?- _seguía triste por una posible negativa. Esta vez Ranma lo noto. Giro un poco su cuerpo hacia mí._

-No seas tonta- _¿Era eso una negativa?_- Mirame- _ordeno. No podía, no podía mirarlo. Tomo mi cara en sus manos haciendo que nos miráramos. Recogió algo de mi cabello y lo llevo tras de mi oreja. Luego bajo sus manos_- ¿Correspondí no?

-Si pero…. Pero luego saliste enfadado.

-Me irritan ellos, apostaría cualquier cosa a que se mofaron de nosotros- _reí un poco_- Realmente te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.

-Me vas a responder

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te gusto?- _mordí mi labio inferior en consecuencia del nerviosismo. Ranma comenzó a sonreír._

-Demasiado- _me respondió sonrojándose. Estaba jugando con sus dedos_- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro que si baka-

-¿Yo….emh….yo hice sonidos cuando nos besábamos?- _Se veía tierno, no fue capaz de decir aquella frase seguida, hablo entrecortadamente y en un susurro. ¿'Sonidos'? los quiere denominar sonidos. Me cuesta responderle, no tengo el valor._

-…………………-_Lo dije. OO. Oh Kami lo dije, algo bajo……muy bajo, ¿Me escuchó?_

-……No te escuche A-chan, dilo de nuevo- _lo mire a los ojos asustada._

-Dije que si, y yo también- _estuvimos callados y sin mirarnos por lo menos quince minutos, quince tortuosos minutos. Esto tenía que terminar, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo, prefería tener a Ranma como mi amigo por siempre, que tener a un Ranma algo-más-que-amigo que SE que durara un tiempo, y luego de que eso termine no volveremos a ser los mismos, no PODRÍAMOS ser los mismos. Hice mi decisión aquel beso tendría que olvidarse, seriamos los mismos de antes, las mismas peleas, los mismos insultos, todo como antes……aunque me lastime- _Son las dos de la mañana, la noche es joven, vamos a divertirnos. Si alguien nos molesta se las va a ver con mi mazo- _termine la frase mostrando al objeto y balanceándolo tratando de animarlo_- Y si cierto jovencito sigue ahí y no me acompaña también mirará mi mazo de cerca- _me miro, sonrió, se levanto tomo mis manos al igual que lo hiciera en el cuarto de Ukyo. Nos dirigimos a la fiesta tomados de la mano. Antes de llegar al salón donde se celebraba se detuvo._

- Gracias por hacerme sentir bien- _iba a responder, le iba a decir que no tenia por que agradecer pero me sorprendió _- Gracias A-chan, pero…..pero no quiero olvidarlo- _fue lo único que dijo pero entendí perfectamente, ya lo dije, no alcanzo a ocultarle nada. Tal vez……tal vez, tal vez él también piensa que esto puede ser algo más que una simple amistad. Este pensamiento, fuera cierto o no, me mantuvo alegre el resto de la noche._ __

--------------------

----------------

-----------

Fin del capitulo I

Nota de la autora: Hola a tods, es el primer fanfic que me animo a publicar, y el tercero que escribo así que soy nueva en esto, no sean rudos XP. Quiero dedicar esto a mi GRAN amiga Mai, chica te adoro, no se que sería de mi sin ti; a Hitomi-ciel y Catalina que probablemente no lean esto pero también son muy buenas amigas, con esto quiero agradecerles que por ustedes tres hoy estoy fuera de mi depre. Y también dedicado a todos lo que estén leyendo. Nunca he sido buena escribiendo cartas ni dedicatorias, así que corto aquí. Si tienen dudas, comentarios u otras cosas MENOS VIRUS que he tenido que formatear mi compu dos veces por ellos T.T manden sus mensajes o 

Prometo responderlos todos.

Nos vemos o leemos en el próximo capitulo.

_ XP -------- NORIKO -------- XP_


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Que somos¿

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer este fanfiction, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión._

Nota: La historia esta escrita en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Akane. Los pensamientos de Akane, las acciones y la narración esta escrita con _cursiva. _

_Capítulo 2:_

_¿Qué somos?_

….."-Gracias A-chan, pero no quiero olvidarlo"

Mierda no puede dejar de esquivarme y atacarme por lo menos una vez. El baka dijo que no olvidaría, que no lo quería olvidar, sin embargo esta como si ayer no hubiese pasado nada. ¡Maldito Baka!, ¡Estúpido Pervertido!..... ¿Hentai?..... ¿Por qué lo comencé a llamar así?.....mmmmm……intento de buscar en mi frágil memoria….ah, ya lo recuerdo, fue tiempo después del nacimiento de su hermana Ranko.

Flash Back

___Ring-Ring____ es el teléfono ¬¬_

-Moshi Moshi, familia Tendô-

-Akane, que bueno que respondiste tú-_ mi mano tembló, jamás había llamado a mi casa, si mi abuela lo hubiese cogido tendría muchos problemas. Hubiera gritado como maniática "estúpida chiquilla, como osa llamarte un hombre a casa" "Pareces una de esas chicas que se venden en la calle" y frases similares, ofendiéndome cada vez que le fuera posible._

- Te he dicho que no llames a mi casa, sabes que no le simpatizas a Colonge.

- Necesito tu ayuda, es urgente, mamá y papá no están y tengo que cuidar a Ranko- _hizo una pausa- _No sé como cuidar un bebe Akane.

- Inútil. Voy en un momento, le diré a mi abuelo que voy a estar en tu casa y le voy a pedir que le invente algo a Colonge.

- Gracias, te espero- colgó.

_En tres minutos ya me encontraba en su casa. Me retrase, tenía que cambiar mi ropa, antes que él llamara me dirigía al dojô a entrenar y vestía mi Gi. Me puse un vestido de tirantes blanco apretado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta la rodilla NDA: como el amarillo que viste Asuka en el 1_er_ capítulo que aparece de Evangelion, si aún no saben como es contáctenme y yo les envió la imagen._

- Tu hermana necesita un cambio de pañales y creo que leche por que tiene hambre

- Tu la mudas, yo preparo la leche- _afirme con la cabeza. La verdad es que me encantan los niños, siempre desee tener hermanos, siempre…..siempre hasta hace unos meses….me sentía triste de nuevo….Ranma siguió hablando, como siempre, para meter los pies en la boca- _No vaya a ser que mates a mi hermanita- _sabía que lo iba a golpear, lo sabía por que corrió lejos de mí. Había desnudado a la pequeña, me dirigía con ella apoyada en mi brazo izquierdo hacia el baño cuando vi a Ranma lleno de leche, parecía un fantasma estaba completamente blanco, agua esparcida por toda la cocina, el biberón botado en el suelo. O.o¿. Lo golpee en la cabeza con la mano que tenia libre._

- Lo de inútil era en broma pero al perecer es cierto….¿por qué te ofreciste si no sabes hacer la leche?. Anda ve a bañar a tu hermana mientras yo preparo la leche- _Ya había preparado la leche, la deje en un recipiente con agua fría para que se enfriara cuando lo escucho gritar._

- ¡¡¡AKANE!!! Ayúdame no puedo bañarla.- _me dirigí corriendo sería gracioso verlo_

- El gran Ranma Saotome no puede contra un bebe-

-No te burles, no se como mudarla, no se deja, no para de moverse….además huele mal-

- Estúpido, obvio que huele mal, se hizo. La lavo y luego la mudo, cuida que la leche no se enfríe mucho- _Ranma tenía razón, no dejaba de moverse, termine mojadísima, ya imaginaran el efecto que produjo el agua en mi delgado y apretado vestido, no importaba pues estábamos solo Ranko y yo en la habitación._

-Akane a que temperatura debe estar la lech- _sus ojos se detuvieron, al igual que sus palabras, se posaron en donde no debían, mi reacción fue la de siempre….violenta._

- OO ¿qué miras pervertido?- _pervertido suena bien, jajajaja, un nuevo insulto. Ranma no dejaba de mirar era como si estuviera en otra dimensión, me avergoncé aún más. Tenía que cubrirme, pero no podía dejar a Ranko así que la tome en mis brazos tratando de tapar mis senos con el cuerpo de ella…..pero seguía sin responder.- _¡¡¡RANMA!!! Deja de mirar… pervertido.

-………………..¿mmmm?......yo...yo lo siento- _miró al techo, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes-_ venía a preguntar a qué temperatura debe estar la leche.

-por qué haces preguntas tan estúpidas baka- _me acerque a él, acomode a Ranko en mi costado izquierdo, ya no importaba el vestido. Tomé su mejilla con la mano derecha, rápidamente me encontré con sus ojos- _Tiene que estar tibia. No muy caliente, ni muy fría, tibia. Ahora ocúpate de eso y yo iré a vestir a tu hermana. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo solo?- _creo que noto mi voz burlona por que su linda sonrisa se hizo presente. Y comenzó a bromear._

- Oh…no sé, tal vez necesite tu ayuda, mejor dame a Ranko y pruebas como esta la leche- _alargo los brazos para quitarme a Ranko, con la intención de ver mi vestido mojado nuevamente, o mejor dicho lo que esconde mi vestido mojado._

-Sigue soñando hentai. Saca el biberón del agua, ya debe estar bueno- _salí del baño en dirección al cuarto del bebe. Cuando ya estuvo con su pañal y ropa limpia recorde que mi vestido estaba hecho un desastre. Deje a Ranko en su cama y me cubrí el pecho con la toalla que había usado anteriormente para secar a la niña. Tendría que llamar a Ranma y pedirle ayuda- _¡¡¡BAKA!!!- _en unos segundos se encontraba en la puerta, pude sentir su presencia, estos meses entrenando me han hecho reconocer su aura entre todas las demás, este donde este. Dudó en entrar tal vez por el incidente del baño. Tocó la puerta._

­- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro que sí, ¿te estoy llamando no?- _entro a la habitación algo extrañado._

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Pues mi vestido se mojo y no puedo volver así a casa. ¿No tienes algo que pueda usar?

-Mis padres dejan su alcoba siempre cerrada, solo puedo prestarte de mi ropa. Tengo una playera negra que me queda un poco larga, a ti debería taparte hasta un poco más abajo del trasero- _vio mi molesta cara, por lo que se apresuro a agregar- _no te voy a molestar, y no es de pervertido, ve a mi closet y saca lo que quieras. Me llevo a Ranko al piso de abajo.

-Hai, voy enseguida- _espere a que bajara para ir a su alcoba, su closet estaba lleno de trajes de entrenamiento, unas cuantas playeras cortas, la más larga que encontré fue la que él había nombrado anteriormente, vi unos pantaloncillos, pero eran demasiado grandes para mi y resbalaban por mi cintura, opte por ponerme solo la playera. Estúpida playera, me tapaba solo lo necesario, me daría vergüenza salir así. No, no voy a salir, me quedare aquí hasta que el vestido se seque ¡¡¡Esta decidido, nadie me va a sacar de aquí!!! Deben tener claro que cuando decido algo lo cumplo, así va a ser. Sip, nadie me hará cambiar de opini…_

- Akane que te pasa, te demoras mucho- _entro al cuarto, toda la sangre se me fue a la cara, ¿no le habían enseñado a tocar las puertas antes de entrar?, ningún hombre había visto tanto de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera en la playa, por lo general usaba bañadores de una pieza, y sobre el, una playera. Después de Mousse este baka era el único que había visto mi cuerpo, primero el incidente del baño y ahora esto, lo de Mousse es comprensible, es mi primo, casi mi hermano, de pequeños acostumbrábamos a dormir y ducharnos juntos, pero Ranma es solo un chico, y no cualquier chico, es el chico que me gusta, me di cuenta hace unos días que siento cierta atracción por el mientras entrenábamos, lo admiro tanto, no puedo evitar suspirar, estoy segura que en este momento tengo cara de chica enamorada, con ojos soñadores y brillantes…. NO, debo recordar que estoy enfadada con él, tan enojada que necesito descargar mi ira y usar mi lindo mazo._

- ¡Hentai!, solo quieres espiarme. Mejor buscate una novia para que la mires a ella - _buena opción pelear es lo más seguro, evita escenas comprometedoras. Acto seguido mi mazo de 10 kilos hace su aparición con el objetivo de mandarlo a una excursión gratis por toda Nerima. En realidad no pretendía golpearlo, solo bromeaba._

- Ya quisieras tu marimacho, si quisiera ver a una mujer desnuda tengo muchas admiradoras mejores que una kawaikune. Venia a ver por que te demorabas tanto no a pelear- _creo que mi comentario lo molesto y tal vez… ¿hirió?, no lo puedo asegurar, no me da tiempo para pensarlo, sigue argumentando_- te pedí que vinieras a ayudarme, no a mirarte o algo pervertido. Quédate aquí hasta que tu vestido se seque y luego si quieres te marchas creo poder cuidar a Ranko solo.- _ni siquiera me dio tiempo para contestar, se fue del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo. Mierda me boca siempre arruina todo. Salgo de la habitación ¿la ropa?, ya no importa. _

_Debo admitir que se ve tierno, esta sentado en el suelo del salón con la pequeña en sus brazos viendo televisión, la mece lentamente. Sin decir nada lo abrazo por atrás._

- Discúlpame, no debí decir eso- _beso su mejilla. Gira su cara, esta sonriendo._

- Akane….-

- ¿Mh?

- Quiero decirte algo pero te vas a enfadar- _¿enfadar? Niego con la cabeza, detesto quedarme con la duda, deseo saber que quiere decirme –_No puedo frente a Ranko- _acerco su boca mi oído y susurro –_ no creí que estuvieras tan…. 'crecida'- _Hentai__, eso es lo que es un maldito pervertido yo disculpándome y el pensando obscenidades. El mazo vuelve a aparecer.-_ no me puedes golpear Akane, tengo a Ranko en los brazos- _por supuesto que no lo iba a golpear, estuviera o no Ranko, pero me encanta el verlo correr asustado._

Fin del Flash Back

_Baka y mil veces baka._

_- _Baka….puedes dejar de esquivar y atacarme por una vez_- su respuesta fue una sonrisa burlona, aquella que odio, aquella sonrisa que me hace pensar que tal vez se está mofando de mí. Toda la rabia acumulada la descargo en un certero golpe en su estomago que lo deja sin aire…. ¡Ah __Shimata__! Creo que lo golpeé demasiado fuerte ahora esta tirado en el suelo agarrando su abdomen, con la cabeza inclinada. Me asusto, no tenia planeado lastimarlo tanto, siempre esta diciendo que soy lenta y torpe, pensé que lo iba a esquivar o que no le haría tanto daño. Si mi abuelo lo viera ahí tirado, vulnerable a cualquier ataque posible lo castigaría duramente quizás por un mes o dos. Me acerco a él, realmente me tiene asustada, me inclino enfrente de él tratando de mirar su rostro…. Esperaba encontrarme dolor en su cara, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban, ¿Estaba feliz?.... me encontraba desconcertada, que le había pasado, sus labios estaban curvados en una media sonrisa.....sus labios….esos labios que fueron míos. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, en los recuerdos de la noche anterior que solo reaccione cuando sentí nuevamente sus labios presionando los míos. Respondí a aquella caricia casi ausente, su sola presencia era capaz de desconectarme de la tierra y hacerme viajar por paradisíacos lugares, imaginen lo que me causan sus labios. Aun que habíamos acabado el beso no quería despegarme de sus labios y al parecer él tampoco._

_- _Akane_- me susurra pegado a la boca, era un poco gracioso escucharlo hablar así, pero a la vez era tiernísimo…. Jamás pensé que fuera tan...tan…kawaii. Mi respuesta fue un simple 'mmm' para animarlo a continuar- _¿Qué somos?- _aquello logro regresarme de mi mundo perfecto. Separo mis labios de los de él dificultosamente, no me había dado cuenta cuando me abrazó, parecía no estar dispuesto a alejarse de mí._

- ¿Cómo que 'qué somos'?-

- Pues que qué somos-_ su respuesta fue idiota, sabía que no lo diría pero esperaba una respuesta mejor, aunque si era una recriminación no quería que lo dijera, que mi mundo se desmoronara…de nuevo._

_- _Somos Ranma y Akane. Tu Ranma y yo Akane, tenemos 18 años, practicamos el Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu, somos los mejores amigos _y te amo-_

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso….los amigos no se besan Akane, al menos no como te besé yo….ni como me respondiste tu. ¡Se supone que no debo sentir esto que siento!- _comenzó en un susurro y termino prácticamente gritando_

- ¿Y qué sientes?- _aquella pregunta albergaba todas mis esperanzas, mi corazón, mi todo._

- Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras. No puedo decirlo- _claro que lo sabía, después de cómo lo trato su padre era obvio. Tal vez si le decía como me sentía el podría responderme._

- Yo….yo…tu…me gu…. Yo te qu- _puso sus manos en mi boca impidiéndome terminar la frase._

- No, no lo digas, yo soy el hombre, se supone que yo debo hacerlo, además quiero hacerlo- _quito su mano y volvió a acercar su rostro al mío, a pocos milímetros del roce de nuestros labios- _solo espera un poco, espera a que este listo…déjame estar a tu lado.- _nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse. _

- Que entrenamiento tan entretenido, creo que lo aplicare a las nuevas alumnas- _me sentía avergonzada el abuelo me había visto besándolo. Miré a Ranma, estaba en la misma situación que yo. Su orgullo salió a flote._

- No se meta en lo que no lo llaman viejo- _comenzó a levantarse llevándome a mi con él- _y sí, es muy entretenido, si quiere Akane y yo le explicamos como se hace- _acto seguido me volvió a besar, trate de resistirme, sin embargo no pude, el mundo volvió a desaparecer…..De pronto regreso de golpe…si de golpe el abuelo envió a Ranma a la pared contraria por medio de un __Shi__ Shi Hokodan. Al girarme vi, asustada, que mi padre entraba en el dojô._

- ¿Qué pasa padre? No cree que es muy temprano para que destrocen el dojô, mira al pobre chico esta aterrado, eres un gran maestro no deberías tratar así a tus alumnos-

- No me gusta que vengas al dojô Soun, renegaste de tu legado, y por lo de Ranma….- _el abuelo lo miro y luego a mi- _me estaba enseñando una nueva técnica y lo ataque. Ahora vete y no vuelvas sin mi autorización al dojô.- _siempre voy a amar a mi abuelo, es el único 'adulto' en quien puedo confiar. Papá se fue del dojô maldiciendo.- _Este viejo también se va, sepan disfrutar y cuidar de ustedes….- _tal como lo dijo se marcho, aquel golpe a Ranma había sido para que papá no nos viera. Sentí sus labios acariciando mi cuello y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, los envolví con los míos para no dejarlos ir._

- Será mejor que me vaya- _me gire para protestarle, pero me encontré con mis labios, si sus labios ya eran míos, al igual que los míos eran de él- _Te espero afuera a las nueve para ir al terreno baldío, habrá una fogata y quiero que estemos juntos- _lentamente se alejó, para mi era como una promesa oculta de mutua entrega, de pasar cada momento posible juntos, acompañarnos, completarnos, acariciarnos… amarnos._

-----------------------

-------------------

---------------

----------

Fin del capitulo II

Nota de la autora: Aquí va el segundo capítulo, de ahora en adelante habrán muchos flash back para saber como fue la vida de ambos, como surgió la atracción, y para explicar mejor los comportamientos de cada uno de los personajes que irán apareciendo de a poco.

Este capítulo va dedicado de nuevo a mi amiga Mai, siempre me esta mostrando sus fanfics y yo nunca la dejo leer los míos no te enojes, que ahora lo estas leyendo. A Christopher, gracias a él puedo escribir esto, que no lo va leer y espero que nunca lo haga por que si se entera que estoy escribiendo de nosotros, tendré que mandar los demás capítulos desde el infierno la historia casi entera esta basada en vivencias personales mías y de él solo algunas situaciones son inventadas, a pesar del tiempo que fanfic más lindo te sigo queriendo Chriss y me encantan los recuerdos que tenemos juntos, para que perduren los plasme en este fanfic, espero que si por alguna casualidad lo llegas a leer no te enfades con migo me volví a apenar v.v. ¡A levantar el animo!. Para Hitomi que también la quiero mucho nunca pensé que llegaríamos a ser amigas, por que te considero una amiga aunque a veces ¬¬… OK SIEMPRE sea pesada contigo. Y por último a mi chanchi… perdón prima Amanda que cada vez que viene no deja de joderme, no me deja leer, ni cantar, ni escuchar música dice que los grupos que escucho son todos gay, que las cantantes son muy feas, que la música es muy pesada, que los fanfics son una perdida de tiempo, pues primita esta PERDIDA DE TIEMPO va dedicada a ti.

Si tienen dudas, comentarios u otras cosas MENOS VIRUS que he tenido que formatear mi compu dos veces por ellos T.T manden sus mensajes o 

Prometo responderlos todos. No como otros que me se ¬¬

Nos vemos o leemos en el próximo capitulo.

_ XP -------- NORIKO -------- XP_

_PD para Mai y Hitomi: escribir me ayuda a relajar tensiones y con lo del profe se historia esto me vino como anillo al dedo, estúpido viejo hentai y PT, lo odio, me amargo mi semana perfecta._

_Ahora si Chau…….._


	3. Capitulo 3 sentimientos a flor de piel

Hola a todos… aquí va el 3º capitulo, y primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron review y a mi amiga Carolina que fue la primera en felicitarme por el fanfic.

Alassea: que bueno que guste, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero con los exámenes y trabajos no me deja mucho tiempo v.v… sin embargo todos los días adelanto algo del fanfic.

Kei-Kugodgy: - Okis voy a leer tus fanfics y dejar un review en algunos de ellos te parece…ah! Y gracias a ti también por leer el mío.

Alison: voy a parecer disco rayado pero a ti también gracias por el review, y que bueno que te haya gustado… no estaba segura si iba a gustar o no… cada vez que suba un nuevo cap. te voy a visar okis?

Shakka DV: es un honor que te guste mi fanfiction, eres de mis escritores favoritos… gracias por dejar un review aquí y en "¿Por qué te amo?", se siente muy lindo que a todos ustedes les gustara mi historia.

Y por ultimo a Maria T: gracias por dejar tu review y pues lo volví a leer y no creo que este enredado (espera a que leas una flor por que ese si que esta enredado, ni yo misma lo entiendo -.-¿), o que no se sepa quien dice que, y tampoco nunca dije que Ranma no se interesara por ella, jamás separaría a la mejor pareja. El fanfic se trataba de que el se sentía culpable por lo pasado en el Monte Fénix, y por eso se mostraba frío, por que no quería lastimarla más por sus batallas (por que no vamos a negar que siempre es Akane la secuestrada), y pues eso. (Si quieres puedes mandarme la respuesta a mi correo)

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a la gran, grandísima, diosa Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer este fanfiction, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión.**

Nota: **La historia esta escrita en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Akane. Los pensamientos de Akane, las acciones y la narración esta escrita con _cursiva._**

**_Capítulo 3:_**__

**_------------------------------ _**

**_Sentimientos a flor de piel _**

****

**_Ya era tarde, eran las 9:30. Colonge se enteró de la salida y obligo a papá a que me pusiera a estudiar, alego que mañana tendría clases y que si en realidad quería entrar a la Universidad tenía que estudiar mucho… ¡Maldita bruja! Aunque es mi abuela hay veces en que la detesto… extraño a mamá… siento mi cara húmeda, pero ya no importa, cierro mis ojos y dejo que el dolor fluya libre………… O-O… sus manos, no pude distinguir bien su rostro por las lagrimas que empañaban mis ojos, pero su calor era inconfundible, seguramente entro por la ventana de mi cuarto como usualmente lo hace. Me abrazó dejó mi cansado rostro descansar en su hombro. No hacían falta las palabras, el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca era la mejor medicina… mi Ranma…Fue retrocediendo lentamente hacia la cama, se sentó en ella jalándome con él, mis rodillas a cada lado de su cadera, aún abrazados, aún mi cabeza en su hombro. Poco a poco me fui serenando._**

**-Ya estas mejor mi niña-_ aprovechó el momento en el que levanté mi cara para limpiar con sus dedos los vestigios del dolor pasado. Me besó tiernamente en la boca_- Aún la extrañas ¿no?- _a veces me pregunto como me conoce tanto, creo que es una de las razones por que lo amo, nadie me conoce así, ni siquiera los que se hacen llamar mi familia. Asentí. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio. Ya estaba completamente calmada_****- Se nos hace tarde- _miró mi ropa, estaba en pijama_- ¿vas a ir así?****__**

**- No puedo ir. La abuela se enteró que saldría con tigo y tengo que estudiar- _su cara reflejo molestia_- en verdad quiero ir pero no puedo desobedecer, sabes que si lo hago me ira peor.**

**-Lo sé… tampoco iré, sin ti no tiene sentido.- _aquello me hizo sentir feliz, sonreí,_ _me miró fijamente por largo rato, como hipnotizado-_ Quiero besarte- _el tono varonil de sus palabras y el hecho que fuera un susurro me hizo sentir cosquillas en el estomago, mi cuerpo tiritar, y mi mente a viajar… en esos momentos quería mucho más que besarlo, esperar tres años por una caricia me hacían sentir ahora urgencia por tenerlas a cada momento_.- Déjame besarte.**

**-Baka. No te estoy deteniendo- _arremetió salvajemente a mis labios que lo aceptaron gustosamente. El mundo nuevamente daba vueltas, giraba, se inclinaba… él y yo también. Estaba sobre mí besándome, acariciándome, sus labios recorrieron mi rostro lánguidamente para luego bajar…- _Soy tuya- _le susurre dificultosamente, de pronto escuche golpear la puerta. Nos separamos rápidamente asustados, por suerte había puesto cerrojo a la puerta_- Mejor vete. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto- _le dije bajito mientras lo empujaba a la ventana._**

****

**-Mañana te esperare en el portón para que nos vayamos juntos- _me besó una vez más en señal de despedida y se marcho. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, ahora más insistentemente, me dirigí a ella y la abrí._**

****

**-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que le pongas seguro- _era papá, venia algo molesto._**

**-Lo siento. Estaba poniéndome el pijama**

**-Tu madre acaba de llamar- _O.O__ ¿Mamá?.... mamá acaba de llamar… por fin recordó que tiene una hija… mis ojos vuelven a mojarse, no debería tratarla así pero… pero me lastimo mucho, y no solo a mi. Vi a mi padre, estaba en la misma situación que yo- _Dijo que esta semana tampoco podía venir a verte… Puedes dormir, deja lo que no alcanzaste a estudiar para mañana- _besó mi frente y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra más. Así era papá, durante 15 años practicante no me habló, basto lo de mamá para que él se dignara a reconocer que tenía una familia, que no sólo existía el trabajo. Ahora aunque hablamos es muy poca la comunicación existente en casa, si no fuera por mi abuelo me sentiría muy sola, mucho más de lo que me siento ahora. _**

**_Gracias al abuelo, Ranma y Mousse es que sigo viva. Todos creen que soy muy fuerte pero la verdad hay días en que pienso que morir es lo mejor, cuando le dije eso a Ranma se enfureció mucho, estuvo días sin dirigirme la palabra, y fue peor aún cuando Mousse le contó que había cortado mis muñecas, me zamarreó y me dio una bofetada, me reclamó que estaba loca. Pero ahí no se detuvieron los intentos de suicidio… dos veces intente ahorcarme. Se preguntaran ¿por qué?, fue meses luego de la llegada de Ranma, él y yo ya habíamos establecido una gran amistad._**

****

****

****

**-R..ra..ran..ma- _llegue a su lado corriendo, estaba llorando desesperada. Tenía el estomago apretado y me sentía temblar. Necesitaba contarle todo a alguien, así que fui al dojô donde sabía que estaría. _**

****

**-Mierda Akane que te sucede estas tiritando- _corrió a mi lado, me sentó en el suelo, seguido de él._**

****

**-Es…es ma…má- _no podía hablar, mi voz fallaba, sentía que me ahogaba de tanto dolor. Me abrazó, repitiéndome muchas veces que me calmara, una vez que me calme algo, solo un poco, procedí a contarle- _Papá y ella están cada vez peor… papá peleó con aquel tipo y llegó muy magullado luego de eso le dijo que no sabía si perdonaría una infidelidad tan fácil, que jamás se le olvidaría, luego…- _las lagrimas volvieron a hacerse presente- _luego él…él tomo un cuchillo y lo acerco a su cuello, enfrente de mi, le dijo que su vida no valía si no estaba ella, mamá lo detuvo, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez papá estaría muerto. Hace unos días mamá iba saliendo de casa con un bolso, le pregunte si se iría me dijo que no, me dijo que regalaría algo de ropa. Pero ayer salió temprano, no se por que, pero cuando la vi salir corrí hacia ella y la abrace muy fuerte, mamá no ha vuelto Ranma… ni siquiera ha llamado. Colonge dice que va a tener un hijo con su amante por eso nos dejo…-_ volví a llorar- _No le quiero creer, mamá no me dejaría, ¿verdad que no?, además hay muchas cosas de ella aquí, sus discos, ropa, esta todo. Yo… yo no se que voy a hacer si ella se va. La abuela también me dijo que mamá nunca quiso tenerme, sin quererlo se embarazó de papá a los 17 y por eso se caso, por eso y por salir de donde estaba viviendo. Mamá nunca me quiso, por eso me golpeaba, por eso siempre fue más cariñosa con Nabiki que con migo- _enterré mi cara en su pecho y continué llorando. _**

****

**_Mamá llamó aquella noche a las 11:58, dijo que no volvería, que yo tendría un hermanito o hermanita. Aquella noche Ranma preocupado fue a escondidas a mi cuarto, al verme tan devastada se quedo con migo, esa semana dormimos todas las noches juntos, a escondidas de todos. Cada vez que apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y él me acariciaba y me daba palabras de aliento sentía que por lo menos a una persona le importaba, ya no me sentía tan destrozada. Aún así habían días en que no tenía ganas de nada, ni levantarme, ni comer… ni vivir, en aquellos días los pensamientos de suicido rondaban en mi mente. Mis notas decayeron considerablemente, aún no se reponen del todo pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible. Gracias al apoyo brindado por mi baka pude salir de aquel profundo abismo. _**

****

****

****

**_El solo recordar hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, aún hoy hay veces en que pienso que mi madre no me ama, veo como se comporta con mi hermano y hace que me sienta celosa, lo mima, lo besa, lo abraza… todo lo contrarío a mí, aún así la quiero mucho y no soy capaz de sentir odio o rencor hacia ella. Me siento muy cansada, lo mejor será dormir por que mañana tengo clases y debido a que es el último año cada día se me hace más difícil entender lo que dicen los profesores._**

****

**_----------------------------------_**

****

**_Al abrir el portón me topé con sus lindos ojitos._**

****

**-Hola mi niña- _me besó en los labios fugazmente._ **

**-Hi- _mi voz delato mi estado de ánimo _**

****

**-¿Qué pasó ahora?- _me miró a los ojos, con solo ese acto ya sabía lo que pasaba, comenzó a caminar- _No vendrá esta semana tampoco ¿cierto?.... pues mejor amor, así te llevaré al parque de diversiones, iremos tu, Kaolla, Ranko, ****shigure**** y yo. ¿Te parece?- _asentí, me sonrió y empezó a relatarme sus planes para el día, seria hermoso salir los dos con sus hermanitos y mi prima pequeña. Estaba tan absorta escuchándolo que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos en el Furinkan, más que nada fue el grito de Kuno lo que me dijo que comenzarían los problemas._**

****

**-¡¡¡¡¡SAOTOME!!!!!... ¿cómo te atreves a traer a mi ángel de la mano?, estas profanando mi santuario…- _Ranma hizo como que no le escuchaba y sosteniendo más fuerte mi mano me guió hacia dentro_- Además de tomar su mano y evadirme… La besaste el sábado ¡¡¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARE!!! Pelea- _Soltó mi mano y se giró. Se acercó a él y de un golpe lo dejó incrustado en la pared del instituto. Volvió donde estaba yo y nos fuimos a mi salón. En el se despidió con un ademán de manos y se fue a su salón, aquel gesto tan distante me hizo sentir incomoda por un momento, pero luego pensé que tal vez la estúpida escena de Kuno lo había molestado, no alcancé a pensar mucho sobre eso por que mis compañeras me asaltaron en cuanto me senté. Las preguntas se hicieron presentes que si era su novia, si besaba bien, si era tan varonil como aparentaba; no respondí a ninguna de sus preguntas, a ellas no tenía por que importarles mi vida con él. _**

****

**-¿Estas saliendo con él?- _al dueño de aquella voz no podía mentirle ni pedirle que se marchara._**

****

**-Será mejor que hablemos a la hora del almuerzo- _Ryoga__ me miro feo, así que tuve que explicarle el por que_- el aún no me ha dicho lo que siente, las cosas se están dando naturalmente… que tu hermano te explique mejor… **

****

****

**-----------------------**

**------------------- **

**--------------- **

**----------**

**Fin del capitulo III**

Nota de la autora:

Primero que nada perdón por las erratas en la ortografía

Segundo estoy enfermísima y no he podido escribir, pero como tengo licencia por dos semanas, pronto sabrán de mí. Perdón por enviar tan poco. V.V

**Si tienen dudas, comentarios, mazos, maldiciones, teteras con agua caliente, baldes con agua fría, comidas envenenadas (con las mías tengo suficiente) u otras cosas (MENOS VIRUS) estoy en:**

**Noriko****16 ****o ****Akane87, ambos son msn .com…(si lo escribo junto no lo muestra) ******

**Prometo responderlos todos.**

**Nos vemos (o leemos) en el próximo capitulo que prometo que estará mas largo y mejor**

XP -------- NORIKO -------- XP


	4. Capitulo 3 sentimientos a flor de piel I...

Kei-Kugodgy: pues ahora que leí "Les Miserables" tienes razón, estas dos Akanes (la tuya y la mía) son muy parecidas, se muestran fuertes, pero en el fondo son tan frágiles que una palabra hiriente las puede derrumbar, y aún peor si las personas que más aman se van de su lado, hablando de "Les Miserables"…CONTINUALO!!! Que me has dejado intrigada. Otro punto, por lo de que te gustaba el UA, me cuesta mucho seguir la línea después del manga así que por lo general se me ocurren universos alternos (déjame decirte que tengo muchos).

A propósito, leí que eres de Chile - ¡Que Emoción! Yo también. Te importaria mandarme las imágenes que dices que tienes de Ranma y Akane amándose … mi mail esta abajo.

justary-san: gracias, no te pude responder la vez anterior por que ya había enviado el capitulo, espero que no te hayas decepcionado al ver que era tan corto, pero como dije he estado enfermísima, y pues pase una semana entera en casa sin poder comer casi nada, pero tratare de hacer los capítulos largos como te gustan okis?, y con respecto a la pareja R&A, me encanta, sería incapaz de separarlos, detesto cuando los ponen con otros personajes de la serie ya que se aleja mucho del espíritu Rumiko, Ranma nunca se ha fijado en otra chica y nunca lo hará, punto… si quisiera a otra se hubiera largado con ella, sin embargo esta siempre con Akane.

Shakka DV: espero que te guste la continuación, no me tarde casi nada, pero cuando termine el capitulo vas a quedar picadísima . … Por lo de escritor, mujer no te ofendas que me refería en general, no me refería a hombres. Es cierto que en principio pensé que eras hombre por tu nick, me acordaba de Shakka de virgo (Saint Seiya), PERO me di cuenta que eras mujer cuando en "Los sentimientos no se olvidan" al lado de Nodoka escribiste 'Suegra!!!'… Y por lo segundo, si, eres simplemente una escritora…… pero eres una muy buena escritora

Crois Tazawa: espero que te siga gustando la historia, y muestra mucho sentimiento por que por lo general son cosas que me han pasado (casi todas son vivencias mías, solo las cambio de contexto, como que en vez de artes marciales yo practicaba basketball) espero que sigan transmitiendo emociones y sentimientos por que ese es el objetivo, no me gustan aquellas historias que no dicen nada.

Bueno me voy con el capitulo que me alargué mucho……………

Aclaración este capitulo pertenece al tercero (lo que pasa es que lo dividí -.-) si lo ven en el portalfic verán que están juntos, ah ya saben lo de la _cursiva_, así que no lo escribo. Eso es todo ahora… pueden leer:

**_Capítulo 3:_**__

**_------------------------------ _**

**_Sentimientos a flor de piel _**

**_(II parte)_**

****

****

****

**-¿Mi hermano?... Ranma nunca me ha considerado su hermano Akane- _Ryoga estaba cegado por la ira, Ranma desde que se enteró de la existencia de Ryoga lo apreció mucho, siempre esta comportándose como el protectivo hermano mayor, aunque es mayor solo por 5 meses- _Por qué lo escogiste a él Akane- _no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, así que solo tomé sus manos en las mías, ofreciéndole mi apoyo- _Por qué si yo he estado enamorado de ti desde pequeño, por qué él y no yo… acabas de decirme que no te ha dicho lo que siente por ti, en cambio yo te lo he dicho muchas veces… te amo Akane**

**-Ryoga yo no lo elegí, no es que yo dijera 'Akane tienes que amar a Ranma'… simplemente las cosas se dieron así, además, yo te quiero mucho Ryoga, no de la forma que lo deseas pero te quiero. Lo mejor será que arreglemos esto luego ¿si?, el profesor no debe tardar- _en cuanto termine de decir aquella frase el mencionado hizo aparición en el salón, sin embargo yo estaba ausente. Comencé a recordar la llegada de Ryoga, fue más o menos a los seis meses que llegó Ranma. _**

****

**_Yo estaba sentada bajo uno de los árboles del instituto leyendo. Me estaba enfadando, se suponía que Ranma y yo nos iríamos juntos a casa, hoy tocaba entrenamiento de katas y el muy baka aún no aparecía. Siento que alguien estaba frente a mi, a decir verdad no estaba muy concentrada así que no me di cuenta que no era Ranma, si no…_**

****

**-Ryoga?- _me levanto- _¿Qué haces aquí?- _me da un ramo de flores y un obsequio_**

**-Por favor Akane, se mi novia, te amo- _agaché mi cabeza, no podía, Ryoga siempre fue muy atento conmigo, y en ciertas ocasiones me sentí atraída hacia él, pero conocía a Ryoga desde que tenía 4 años, lo veía más bien como un hermano que un novio, la atracción que sentía por él era de admiración, como un modelo a seguir. No quería a Ryoga como novio, si no como amigo, y cada vez que me preguntaba tenía que responderle lo mismo, a veces me daba tristeza, debía ser difícil para él todo esto_- Akane mírame- _tomó mi rostro en sus manos_- Déjame intentarlo, quiero enamorarte… sal conmigo por un tiempo y te aseguro que…-_Lo que sea que fuera a decir quedó en un misterio…_**

****

**-Hey! 'Kane ya estoy listo, nos podemos ir a casa, esas chicas si que son pesadas, mira que obligarme a limpiar el salón, a mi, el gran Ranma Saotome, no te pare- _se fijó en la expresión de Ryoga, 100 furia. Ranma llegó en muy mal momento, como siempre_- ce- _terminó bajito, se acercó a m_- ¿Qué pasa con este chico Akane?, se ve muy enojado**

**-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta… ¬¬-_ a veces parece un crío, es obvio que Ryoga esté enfadado, nos acaba de interrumpir, por lo menos así no tendré que ser tan dura- _Ryoga mi respuesta es la de siempre, lo siento.- _Aunque le había rechazado (de nuevo) estaba como paralizado, como si nunca hubiera escuchado mis palabras, ausente, miraba a Ranma con enfado y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Me estaba asustando, pero teníamos que ir a casa o Happosai nos pondría a hacer 100 katas más y limpiar todo el dojô como castigo- _Nos tenemos que ir Ryoga, adiós- _seguía sin reaccionar, tomé a Ranma del brazo y lo arrastré. Cuando llegamos al portón del Instituto escuche un grito._**

****

****

**-¡¡¡Ranma Saotome!!!- _ambos giramos, Ryoga nos alcanz_­- ¿Eres hijo de Genma Saotome?- _Ranma solo asintió- _Entonces los voy a acompañar, necesito hablar con ese bastardo- _cuando llegamos a casa Ranma se despidió de mi y me pidió que me disculpara con Happosai, mientras él entraba a su casa con Ryoga._**

****

**_El día siguiente me enteré que tío Genma, mientras la señora Nodoka estaba embarazada de Ranma, estuvo con otra mujer que también resulto embarazada, cuando Genma se enteró de que iba a tener otro hijo dejo de ver a aquella mujer y la dejó. La pelea que se produjo en la residencia Saotome fue enorme, y como es sabido el señor Genma no se destaca por su inteligencia, la excusa que dio por tal engaño fue que 'Como Nodoka estaba encinta no podían tener relaciones sexuales' y lo que respondió Nodoka dejó a Ranma aún más enfadado 'Que varonil es mi marido'. Recuerdo que Ranma estuvo dos meses enfadado con sus padres (quien no), me repetía seguido que un hombre no se hacía mas varonil o menos varonil por el numero de mujeres que tuviera, incluso que tener más de una mujer era de cobardes, se debía tener una pareja y tratar de complacerla y ser feliz con ella. De todos modos, Ryoga se integró a la familia Saotome (aunque seguía viviendo en la casa de su madre), Nodoka lo trato como un hijo más, y Ranma (aunque Ryoga no lo crea así) como un hermano. A veces él se nos unía a las practicas, solo cuando encontraba el camino al dojô -.-¿ _**

****

****

****

**_Sin darme cuenta las clases ya habían terminado, tenía que enfrentar a Ryoga, y de seguro que en cuanto Ranma entró en su salón le pasó lo mismo y tendremos que cargar con Shampoo también… Ahora que lo pienso Ukyo no ha hecho ninguna escena por lo de la fiesta… ella fue la que propuso el beso, tal vez, solo tal vez ella ya no se interese por Ranma… O.O…_**

****

**-Baka, me asustaste- _mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos había aprovechado para besarme. Rió._**

****

**-Exagerada… vamos a comer- _comenzó a tirar de mi._**

****

**-Espera tenemos que almorzar con Ryoga- _no dijo nada pero su cara me pedía una explicación- _Quiere saber que pasa entre nosotros. **

**-Akane… ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que pasa entre nosotros. Shampoo me hizo la misma pregunta en cuanto entre al salón- _no pude evitar el reír, sabía que iba a pasar eso- _le dije que no debía importarle con quien estoy o no, que ella no me gustaba.**

**-Pero Ranma tú también sabes lo que él siente por mí y no creo justo no decirle que queremos estar juntos. Es tu hermano y uno de mis mejores amigos, no te pido que le digas que somos novios, por que no lo somos- _tomé su mano izquierda y la puse sobre mi mejilla, cubriéndola con mi mano derecha-_ pero dijiste que querías estar conmigo- _dejé su mano caer y tomé su rostro con mis manos- _y yo quiero estar contigo- _le susurre_**

****

**-Por que tienes que ser tan malditamente linda- _mi risa se escucho camuflada por el beso que acababa de darme. Finalmente gané y lo lleve a la azotea del instituto donde ya nos esperaba Ryoga, le contamos lo sucedido y lo que ambos queríamos._**

****

**-Así que son novios- _suspiro desilusionado…_**

****

**-No Ryoga no somos novios- _miré a Ranma, a decir verdad no me gustó lo que acababa de decir, mi rostro demostró mi descontento- _Somos dos personas que quieren estar juntas… es tan difícil de entender- _al parecer Ryoga se enteró de mi molestia y se retiró de la fría escena luego de hacernos entender que nos comprendía.-_ Al fin solos…- _se acercó a besarme y por primera vez rechacé su caricia- _¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- _no respondí nada, me alejé de aquel lugar, pero el fue más rápido y me hizo enfrentarlo. No tenía otra opción, pero no quería mirarlo ahora, no ahora que mis ojos estaban húmedos y mis labios temblaban. Ranma lo notó y me abrazó- _Mierda… Akane no lo malinterpretes, no es que no quiera ser tu novio, le dije eso por que es la verdad…- _la gravedad hizo su trabajo haciendo caer aquellas gotas. Ranma levantó mi rostro_- ni siquiera te he dicho lo que siento, no te he dicho que…que…que te- _bajó su mirada y soltó mi rostro-_ lo siento Akane no puedo decirlo- _se fue a su salón lo que significaba que no lo vería hasta la salida._**

****

**_Valía la pena arruinar nuestra nueva relación por esto, Ranma me pidió tiempo, debería esperar. Lo amo y no quiero perderlo, será mejor hablar con él a la salida, le diré que esperare todo el tiempo necesario por que quiero que estemos juntos… De ese modo tuve que esperar hasta el toque de la campana, en cuanto sucedió corrí a su salón pero ya había salido, lo encontré camino a casa, lo tomé de la mano._**

****

**-Espera. Prometí que te daría tiempo y lo voy a hacer… no me importa si somos o no somos novios, por que un término no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. Yo… te a- _sus labios ya me tenían prisionera. Luego de separarnos puso sus dedos en mis labios._**

****

**-Shhh… quiero decirlo yo primero- _caminamos en silencio todo el trayecto tomados de la mano, cuando llegamos a la esquina de la calle me detuvo un momento- _quedemos un momento, cuando estemos enfrente de nuestras casas no podré hacer esto- _comenzó a besarme- _Mañana en la tarde iré a comprar pases para el parque, ¿Vienes conmigo?- _sus labios cambiaron su curso, dirigiéndose a mi cuello. Como decirle que no cuando usa tales métodos de persuasión, aunque no eran necesarios, una sola mirada suya era capaz de eso. No tenía ni quería otra opción, así que lo seguí besando………_**

****

**-Ranma- _mierda… ¿Quién era ahora?... Genial, tío Genma… y Ranko me da un poco de vergüenza que nos vean así- _y yo pensé que eras idiota, te lo tenías guardadito, jjejejje, hijo de tigre tenías que ser.**

**-Pues viejo… yo no veo ningún tigre… más bien un gatito, y tu tampoco viste nada- _miró a la pequeña acompañante de su padre- _y veo a una hermosa princesita- _tomó a Ranko en sus brazos ignorando a su padre que dado acto entró a su casa- _que irá al parque con Akane y conmigo- _los ojos de la pequeña brillaron emocionados, bajo de los brazos de Ranma y corrió a mi._**

****

**_-¿_****En serio Akane?, ¿Al parque?- _mientras preguntaba más cosas daba saltitos alrededor mío y tiraba de mi vestido (uniforme), yo solo asentía con la cabeza y reía por su tierno comportamiento._**

****

**_-_****Ya… despídete de Akane que tenemos que entrar- _me agaché para recibir su beso y abrazo, levantándome enseguida. En cuanto lo hice recibí lo mismo por parte de Ranma, solo que un poco más largo._**

****

**-¡¡¡Lo sabía tu y Akane son novios!!! Jajajajajajajja… ¡¡¡lo sabía!!!- _ahora sus saltos y giros eran más fuertes que antes igual que sus gritos, que me asustaron por un momento._**

****

**-Ok. Pequeña escandalosa cállate, Akane y yo si somos novios pero no lo debes decir a nadie ¿si?- _la pequeña asintió y se encaramo a sus brazos- _te veo mañana- _dicho me volvió a besar y luego se fue. _**

****

**_Aquel fin de semana fue unos de los más maravillosos que puedo recordar, ya llevábamos un mes demostrándonos todo el afecto que residía en nosotros cuando pasó aquello, fue después de un entrenamiento, solíamos descansar silenciosamente uno en brazos del otro, esta vez estaba yo en sus brazos._**

****

**-Akane- _su voz apenas perceptible me hizo mirarlo, llevaba un buen rato acariciando su brazo y manos, mientras que el me apretaba a su cuerpo- _Te amo- _aquel susurro me enterneció en el fondo de mi cuerpo, sonreí y me empuje a mi misma a sus labios.- _¿no me vas a decir nada?- _es cierto era mi turno pero no pude me congele, comencé a tartamudear y tiritar, tenía que decirle que yo también lo amaba- _no te preocupes marimacho, sabré esperar- _aunque no lo pude decir aquel día, si lo dije en otros, sobre todo en aquellos días cuando estaba cariñoso._**

****

**_Íbamos a cumplir un año y tres meses de nuestra 'relación', los encuentros cada vez eran más apasionados, no _****_lascivamente, sino que el amor pedía demostrarse también físicamente, muchas veces quedábamos muy agitados, pero sabíamos que no era el momento, cuando fuera el momento ambos lo sabríamos, no esperábamos velas o flores, o una noche especial, esperábamos el momento oportuno simplemente, cuando ambos nos sintiéramos cómodos. Era otro día como aquellos, yo no tendría clases en la universidad hasta la tarde y en el trabajo de Ranma les habían dado la mañana libre. Llevábamos cerca de media hora besándonos y acariciándonos, esta vez sentía que debíamos llegar hasta el final, así que comencé a desabotonar su camisa. Ranma levantó su rostro para mirarme._**

****

**-Estas segura… yo si quiero hacer el amor contigo pero… tengo miedo- _me incorpore en la cama después de él._**

****

**_-_****Ranma… yo te amo y tú me amas, no hay nada de malo que lo demostremos físicamente, es natural… ¿a qué le temes?**

**-Tengo miedo de no ser bueno en esto y decepcionarte, tengo miedo de lastimarte por que he escuchado que la primera vez duele, tengo miedo de que Colonge te haga algo si se llega a enterar y que pasa si resultas embarazada-**

**-Amor… no me importa si me duele, se que contigo no sentiré dolor, si mi abuela se entera de lo nuestro… pues ella ya sospecha de lo nuestro y si resulto embarazada te tengo a ti, con nosotros dos a un bebe no le faltara nada, ¿estas dispuesto a ser padre?**

**-Claro que si, si, soy como el padre de Shigure y Ranko. Pero no has respondido a mi primera pregunta… si no te gusto, si no soy bueno…**

**-Por supuesto que serás bueno, eres el gran Ranma Saotome ¿no?, el mejor en todo- _me sonrió para luego proseguir con lo que habíamos detenido…_**

**__****__**

****

****

**-----------------------**

**------------------- **

**--------------- **

**----------**

**Fin del capitulo III**

**Nota de la autora: **

****

**Jajajajajajaja**** que mala soy… los he dejado picados … pues tendran que esperar hasta el prox domingo, o al prox, prox…**

**Se que más de uno me va a querer matar, así que:**

**Si tienen dudas, comentarios, mazos, maldiciones, teteras con agua caliente, baldes con agua fría, comidas envenenadas (con las mías tengo suficiente) u otras cosas (MENOS VIRUS) estoy en:**

**Noriko****16 o Akane87, ambos son msn .com…(si lo escribo junto no lo muestra) pueden agregarme a sus contactos, o lo que deseen, tal vez nos encontremos en el msn.**

**Y si no quieren escribir a mi mail, dejen review.**

**Nos vemos (o leemos) en el próximo capitulo que prometo que estará muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bueno. **

**_ XP -------- NORIKO -------- XP_**

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer este fanfiction, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión.**


	5. Capitulo 4 Momentos

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a la gran, grandísima, diosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer este fanfiction, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión.

El fic esta escrito en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Akane, quizás luego vaya intercalando eso.

**Capitulo 4:**

**Momentos**

_No existe un manual, no existe una manera determinada de cómo hacerlo, no existe un momento ni un lugar perfecto, solo existe esa persona, aquel hombre que ha compartido los momentos mas difíciles para mi, aquel que me conoce mejor que nadie, tiene claro cuales son mis defectos y los ama tanto como mis virtudes, desde el momento que decidí entregarme a él me di por siempre. Se que mas de alguno encuentra mas que anticuado mi manera de pensar, pero quiero que aquel hombre al que entregue mi cuerpo por primera vez sea también el ultimo, y claro, el único, ahora soy su mujer, su esposa._

_Todo estaba como siempre, las caricias, los besos, lo único diferente es que ahora ambos sabíamos que esta vez terminaríamos el ritual. Aunque muchas veces nos habíamos tocado nunca había sido un contacto directo, el miedo a ser descubiertos y el miedo propio no nos dejaba llegar mas allá__, no sabia que cosas tan simples como sentir sus manos frías en mi barriga podrían provocar tanto en una situación así._

- Te amo Akane-_ sus manos subieron por mi cuerpo y la sensación provocada anteriormente se intensifico._

- Yo también te amo baka mío- _Tocaba mis senos de manera un tanto nerviosa, pero se sentía maravilloso, lo que mas me gustaba era saber que compartíamos esto juntos, aprendíamos juntos. Quería acariciarlo yo también, hacerle sentir todo lo que el me provocaba. _–Recuéstate Ranma- _No quería dejar de tocarme, pero aun así hizo lo que le pedí, quite su camisa, dejando caer cortos besos en la piel recién descubierta, note que en algunas zonas aquellas caricias eróticas que yo quería brindarle le causaban olas de risa, a decir verdad me daba bastante vergüenza, supongo que son las típicas cosas "imperfectas" que hacen real la noche. Estaba cerca de su ombligo, sentía curiosidad por aquella parte, se tenso cuando intente desabrochar su pantalón, cuando roce sin querer aquella zona en la tarea de sacar su pantalón y boxer se esfumo el miedo, estaba latente el deseo. Sin su pantalón pude apreciar su miembro, no tenia como compararlo, pero puedo decir que es hermoso, todo de el me parece hermoso, quise probarlo, aquel olor tan particular que desprendía me incito a hacerlo. Cuando lo metí en mi boca se asusto, pude sentirlo, luego termino rindiéndose a la caricia. Tenia miedo, no sabia si podía gustarle o no._

- Akane…- _quite mi boca de ahí y levante el rostro, su voz estaba entrecortada._ – duele un poco… no quiero que te enfades, me gusta, pero es sensible y a veces duele…- _me sentía tonta, se que no es sano que me moleste por eso, él solo lo dijo para ayudarme ¿no?, no quería que él me viera, así que lo bese, siempre hacia eso cuando no quería decirle algo o no quería que me viera._

- Perdón, es nuevo para mi, y no se como tocarte… - _comenzó a besarme, y a quitar mi ropa, así como había hecho yo con él. Llevábamos bastante rato entre caricias, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío era locura. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo_. –Ranma… por favor…-

- Te amo mi niña – _entro en mi… siempre había oído de lo doloroso de la primera vez, y sinceramente no sentí nada de eso, algo de incomodidad quizás por lo nuevo, pero no dolor. Lo sentía moverse, sentía cada parte de él, ame esa sensación. Llegamos a un punto donde las sensaciones eran demasiadas, el ambiente estaba asfixiante, Ranma se movía cada vez mas rápido, gemía y eso me encantaba, me abrazo fuerte y lo vi tensarse… sentí como aquel liquido estaba dentro de mi, lo sentí llegar por oleadas. Beso mi frente y me abrazo. No quería que saliera de mi, se había terminado el momento, pero quería tenerlo mucho mas rato así, no todo es como queremos, se acostó a mi lado y en unos minutos ya estaba durmiendo. Sentí algo de decepción, quería hablar con el, o simplemente acariciarlo, que me sostuviera mientras ambos caíamos dormidos. Quizás el momento lo dejo cansado, lo mejor seria hablar cuando él despertara. Necesitaba que dijera algo._

-----------------

------------

-------

Si, cortito, pero es mejor que nada, me costo escribir esto, no soy buena con los lemons y esto ni siquiera alcanza para uno XD… como dije en mi one-shot anterior, pretendo escribir mas rápido y terminar mis fics, quise poner la escena "fuerte" aparte de lo demás del fic porque hay personas que no gustan, así que las que no quieran, lean el próximo capitulo.

Espero poder escribirlo antes de que termine agosto, saludos, nos leemos.

Ahhh lo olvidaba, editare los capítulos anteriores y ando media perdida con el manejo de la pagina, si alguien puede iluminarme, como editar los capítulos sin borrarlos… o decirme si borrando el capitulo se pierden los reviews de aquel capitulo… sorry, es que no entiendo nada.

Otra cosa, si alguien mando un mail a mis antiguos correos lamento decir que me los cerraron, y perdí todo lo que estaba guardado, mi nuevo correo esta en mi informacion.


End file.
